Camryn Barnes
Camryn Elizabeth Barnes is a witch in the Twitches movies. In the land of Coventry she's a princess whose name is Apolla DuBaer. She has a twin sister named Artemis whose Earth name is Alexandra or Alex for short, and is the love interest of Demetri. Twitches When she and her sister were born the evil incarnate known as the Darkness laid siege to Coventry. Their father Aron sacrificed all of his powers to his two daughters. After that he disappeared into the Darkness, but it was to be believed that he died. The power from Aron from the amulets that they were given was able to emit a light and defeat the darkness sending it away from Coventry just enough for their protectors Ileana and Karsh who carried them to safety they took them to the Earth Dimension to be safe there despite defeating the Darkness. They fear the Darkness will rise up to be more powerful and have revenge on Coventry's future princesses. Camryn's protector Ileana took her to a Hospital in Waverly where she was adopted by a rich married couple by the names of David and Emily Barnes. Throughout 21 years, she paid no attention to the magical abilities that she had, as she was born when the sun rose, she has a sun amulet. She is considered to be the early bird for when the sun's up she's up. She is stronger during the daytime and she is the youngest of the two. She's a slight psychic with the gift of seeing as she kept drawing pictures of things she don't know that exist. Being from a rich family, she was quite spoiled, as for her 16th birthday they gave her a car. On her 21st birthday she knew that something good was going to happen today She went her favorite clothing store which was having a sale. Whilst inside she ran into her significant other: Her twin sister in which she goes by Alex. When Alex left because she was in denial that they truly are sisters, Camryn ran after her and once their hands touched they were able to do magic. For the rest of the afternoon they were able to get more acquainted with each other in which Camryn also wanted to invite Alex to a birthday party at her mansion to celebrate their birthday. While Camryn had Alex search for pictures she drew, they unknowingly found a portal within one of the closets to Coventry where they were greeted by their protectors Ileana and Karsh they told them what was going on and the situation with their biological parents that their father had died and their mother Miranda was still around even though they haven't met her ever since the incident. While going back in the Earth Dimension Alex told Camryn about the stories she wrote especially ones about the Darkness going after them when they were infants. Upon learning spells they came up a fusion name for them being twin witches: Twitches. They returned to Alex's house until the Darkness ambushed them there. They quickly fled to Coventry as they learned that they are Coventry's hope of defeating the darkness. But Camryn wasn't feeling up to it due to the fact that she almost got captured by the darkness when she had high hopes of something good happening today. Camryn left Coventry to go prepare for her birthday party. While the party was happening, Camryn was able to tell her foster mother Emily about who and what she truly is, upon realizing this Emily didn't seem to mind for she told Camryn that when she was young she had nightmares about the Darkness going to get her Emily also found out that Camryn wrote a figure of someone coming out of the Darkness. As Camryn went to find the picture Ileana and Karsh warned her about the Darkness coming to get her and told them to go to Coventry for she could only be safe there, Camryn escaped but Ileana and Karsh were captured by the Darkness. When she got to Coventry she saw Alex and their mother Miranda as they were reunited again Camryn showed them the figure coming from out of the Darkness which turned out to be their evil revengeful Uncle by the name of Thantos. He had seemingly killed Aron for the fact that not only was he jealous of him but he felt that he didn't appreciate what he had. As his true colors were shown, the Darkness got in the castle but what was worse was Thantos was also controlling the Darkness. As he kidnapped Miranda sending her to the darkness only Alex and Camryn were left to fight the darkness alone as they joined hands they tried really hard to focus on the Light they summoned to repel the darkness from Coventry but as Thantos' power was based on the hatred for his family considering hatred to be the new Darkness, They thought about their parents protective love when they saved them, that kind of love from their father Aron was what them when they were infants. With love in their hearts considering love to be the new Light they destroyed Thantos and the darkness for good. And as a result, Miranda, Ileana, Karsh, and all the lives and souls Thantos stole were returned. To celebrate they brought Miranda to the Earth dimension so Camryn could introduce her to her adoptive parents. Twitches Too Camryn's parents allowed Alex to stay with them due to them being biological sisters. After having a brief spat with Alex, who she blames for hurling her against a wall in an attempt to save he from a shadowy figure that she saw, Ileana and Karsh dropped by to give the news that they are getting married and that Miranda needed to see them for an urgent matter. Alex couldn't make it due to the fact that she was going to orientation at the college Camryn also goes to. But Camryn returns to Coventry to help Miranda secure the castle. Upon learning more spells, she met Demetri who she thought was a prince but was soon able to find out that he a servant in the castle who didn't have any powers. However despite this she still likes him for his honesty, after Aron disappeared Miranda thought it was best if the servants didn't have any powers due to the fact that they could be overthrown by a recent threat: the Darkness. Camryn would travel the castle and come across their father's missing ring. After meeting back up with Alex at home Ileana and Karsh came back to warn them that Thantos is still alive they went to Coventry to find out that Thantos nearly escaped death by having his spirit left in a place called the Shadowlands. Camryn and Alex was trying to learn the Vanquishing Spell for the upcoming eclipse, the Vanquishing Spell would be powerful enough to destroy Thantos for good. But upon learning this, Alex found out that their father Aron was also in the Shadowlands, and by doing the spell it would also destroy him too. Alex and Camryn was able to find an alternative known as the Freedom Spell which would release those free from the Shadowlands. The Eclipse had started as they were prepared to do the spell, it was almost complete. But at a last minute regret, Camryn decided to finish the incantation which completes the Vanquishing Spell. With the Light released it searched uncontrollably for those lurking in the shadows due to the fact that their choices were not the same. Alex searched the castle frantically and the shadowy figure was there it showed Alex another way with a Transfer Spell. She did the spell to free her dad, however, it was revealed to be Thantos. he escaped to Earth to find Aron with Camryn and Alex behind. Once there Thantos found Aron hiding in the shadow of Camryn's maid. He took Aron back to Coventry to the North tower. Once they got to where they were along with Miranda the fight ensued but before the Eclipse was over Camryn, Alex, and Miranda was near Aron, and all of them had did the transfer spell to revive, Aron. With Aron alive again they were a complete family again after 22 years. Thantos tried to lunge at them but Aron used his transferred power to send Thantos falling into the well of light presumably killing him. With Thantos gone, they prepared for Ileana and Karsh's wedding during the ceremony Camryn winked at Demetri showing interest as they all had fun at the reception. Category:Princess Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans